The Mole from the Ministry
"The Mole from the Ministry" is a song by Andy Partridge under the pseudonym "Sir John Johns." It appeared on and was released as a single for The Dukes of Stratosphear 1985 debut EP 25 O'Clock and the 1987 compilation Chips from the Chocolate Fireball. "The Mole from the Ministry" and "You're a Good Man Albert Brown (Curse You Red Barrel)" are the only Dukes tracks with promo videos. Single tracklisting #A-side: "Mole from the Ministry" #B-side: "My Love Explodes" Quotes Andy: “Dave's actually playing the little tune over the slight return, and it's the main riff behind ‘Life is Good in the Greenhouse’ on Go 2 being played on a Zippy Zither, about £7, so there's a bit of cross fertilization for you!” Andy (on the promo video): “And we dressed up in the gear, and we had a dummy piano painted in psychedelic swirls, and just made every pop promotional film from 1967 all together in one film. Including this cod Pathe News voiceover at the start which said (plummy newsreel voice) ‘Here we see Chittingfold House, home of the Frobisher-Harrises since 1667. Some three hundred years later, the English pop group The Dukes of Stratosphear have decided to perform their latest pop recording, “The Mole From The Ministry”.’ And then it went into this piece of cod. And we were so happy with it, cause it was the only video to that date where we'd had total input and we'd been listed to instead of, oh no, we're gonna do it my way instead. Cause that always happened on our videos, we just had to shut up and do as we were told. But that one came out great. And then Virgin Records said no, we're not going to spend any money on it. We said, look, it already exists! You just pay two thousand pounds to the BBC and you can buy it from them! And they wouldn't do it. So there is a video in existence — it's quite long, it's about five minutes long. . .” Lyrics ''If you think there's something wrong ''Holes appearing on your lawn ''Don't you blame the man next door ''It's not him ''Flowers walk from place to place ''Dark spot moves around your face ''Objects vanish without trace ''It's not you ''I'm the mole from the Ministry ''And you'll all bow down to me ''I'm the mole in your potting shed ''I'm the bad thoughts inside your head ''And you won't catch me ''(Fish and visitors smell after three days) ''If you thinks there's something strange ''Garden starts to rearrange ''From perfect lawn to mountain range ''It's not you ''I'm the mole from the Ministry ''And you'll all bow down to me ''I'm the mole in your potting shed ''I'm the bad thoughts inside your head ''And you won't catch me ''I'm the mole from the Ministry ''(Working underground) ''And you'll all bow down to me ''(Moving facts and figures all around) ''I'm the mole in your potting shed ''(Undermine your world) ''I'm the bad thoughts inside your head ''And you shouldn't think me, No! ''And you shouldn't think me ''Mole ''Mole ''Mole Videos Promo a0cl7hP4ZI8 Promo video for "The Mole from the Ministry." Uploaded by YouTube user "Lokrume04." Category:Discography Category:Videography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge